


Familia

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Family, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lisanna, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: El hecho de que su relación siguiera igual era lo que le hacía sentir que el tiempo perdido no importaba tanto en comparación con el porvenir.





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "transformation" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Genderfluid!Lisanna/Natsu, más Happy.
> 
> Extensión: 449 palabras.
> 
> Notas: SOY GAY POR LISS OKEY (?). Y voy a hacer a Max gay por Liss también, ya van a ver (?!). En fin, soy tan gay que ayer me dormí pensando en Liss/Lisanna y hc y parejas y todo lo que podría escribir y decidí escribir esto. Y se lo doy a Max, para convertirle (?). Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

El tiempo no perdona, o eso decían por ahí. Los años pasaban sin retorno, las oportunidades no volvían. Debería tenerlo más claro que nadie, que no había forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que le hacía intentar. Incluso si el pasado le destrozaba el alma, todavía quería hacer el esfuerzo de construir un presente.

Para su fortuna, ciertos detalles nunca cambiaban.

—¿Os habéis peleado?

Natsu frunció el ceño, como viendo venir el regaño.

—Happy se queja por todo —dijo, tozudo.

—¡No es cierto! —reclamó el _exceed_ , volteando rápidamente hacia Liss—. Natsu no ha dejado nada para mí. —Y señaló el plato vacío, donde había estado el pastel ya inexistente.

—Deberían aprender a compartir —dijo Liss al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Natsu, sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo?

—Era mío, de todas formas —refunfuñó Natsu, cruzando los brazos—. Hueles a Gray —agregó, contemplándole y arrugando la nariz.

Liss parpadeó, entonces comprendió.

—Oh, es su camisa —explicó, bajando la mirada a la prenda—, él me la dio.

Natsu torció su gesto, aparentemente no feliz con la idea de que su pareja oliera a alguien más. Tenía sus razones, era incómodo eso de ir abrazando gente que olía a Gray.

—¿Por qué te la dio? —se quejó, haciendo un berrinche—. Ni que sus camisas fueran la gran cosa.

—Bueno —Liss lo pensó un segundo—, él más que perderlas mucho no hace con ellas, así que me la dio a mí dado que tengo una cierta carencia de ropa.

No, todavía no le hacía feliz el detalle.

—Pero Liss —alegó.

—Yo creo que te queda genial —se metió Happy—, es más, deberías usarla más seguido, así mantenemos alejado a Natsu.

—¡Traidor!

Liss no pudo sino reír, alegre al ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como la relación de esos dos.

—Natsu no puede irse, es el padre —comentó, todavía intentando conciliar a su pequeña familia.

—Pero tú puedes serlo, ¿no? —replicó Happy, pegándose a su brazo—. Liss es más que suficiente, no necesitamos a Natsu.

—Lo repito, ¡vil traicionero! —exclamó Natsu, golpeando la mesa—. A quien no necesitamos es a Happy, Liss puede ser... —Se detuvo, sin argumentos.

Liss arqueó una ceja.

—Dudo poder ser el hijo, Natsu —rió—. Pero tampoco vamos a prescindir de Natsu, Happy —agregó—, no sentiría que nuestra familia está completa si no somos tres.

Natsu y Happy se miraron, ambos con recelo.

—Solo porque tú lo dices —acabaron por decir.

Liss negó con diversión, consciente que no había caso con ellos. Sin embargo estaba bien así, el hecho de que su relación siguiera igual era lo que le hacía sentir que el tiempo perdido no importaba tanto en comparación con el porvenir.


End file.
